leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glop48/Champion Concept : Bishamon,The Cursed Samurai
|ms = 330 }} Bishamon, the Cursed Samurai is a custom champion in League of Legends. His concept was inspired by Capcom's Darkstalkers. I don't own the rights of the character and this was made just for fun. Abilities Bishamon slashes furiously around him, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a circular area around himself. He may then cast Soul Expulsion on all enemies hit by this skill. |leveling= |cooldown= 9 seconds |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Bishamon sends furious souls to enemies hit by Furious Blades. The soul will chase the target, then deal physical damage plus 5% of target's missing health and apply Griveous Wounds on the target. An enemy can only be hit by one ghost. |leveling= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=500 }} }} Bishamon releases a focused beam of Ki energy at an enemy, dealing physical damage and reducing armor. |description2 = If he casts this ability again, he will teleport to the target and slash it, dealing physical damage to it. |leveling= 55 / 110 / 115 / 200 / 220 5 / 9 / 12 / 20 / 25 : 25 / 30 / 45 / 50 / 55 |leveling2= : 25 / 30 / 45 / 115 / 120 (+ 30% bonus AD) |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= 615 |cooldown=7 seconds }} Bishamon's cursed armor sends Bishamon into a frenzy, increasing his attack speed and making his attacks to pierce his enemies' souls with each slash, dealing bonus magical damage that increases with each consecutive attack. |leveling= 10 / 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 (+4 per consecutive hit) : 20% / 25% / 30% / 40% / 45% |cooldown= 13 seconds |cost= 45 |costtype= mana }} Bishamon releases a blast of unholy energy out of his armor, dealing physical damage in a large conic area and removing any positive buffs on enemies and certain shields. |description2 = If he has 3 souls he will slash enemies in a bigger conic area,dealing physical damage to his enemies after the initial cast. |leveling= 115 / 140 / 160 : 70 / 75 / 85 |cooldown= 80 seconds |cost= 80 |costtype= mana }} Lore When Bishamon arrived at an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a strange piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When coming back to his senses, he was at his house. The armor and sword was sitting beside him. When he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he y forced the owner to give the armor and sword to him. At the time, his wife Orin worried about Bishamon as he sat in front of the armor for days. She asked him to let go of the armor and sword but, Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decided to ignore his wife and wear the armor. Bishamon's mind was full of hate and accursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate and Kien, the blood sucking sword. He went on countless days of killing as Hannya demanded more sacrifices. When coming back to his senses, it was to late... His body was lost, recreated by the use of the killed victims's souls.His mind, even if sane, failed to comply with the body and so, the armor took his body and mind. Hannya, The Cursed Armor: It is thought that it came into the human world roughly 600 years ago. The armor would grant its master inhuman abilities, but in return would turn them into a blood thirsty killer. The armor would shine brighter the more blood it was bathed in, while the person wearing it would slowly lose their life. Kien, The Blood Thirsty Sword: A long time ago, a sword was forged by the name of "Onikiri". As a sword is used to cut a human, its edges would dull because of the fat and blood within a human body. But the Onikiri became sharper as it cut more people due to the way its edges were made. People feared the sword due to the illusion that it would suck into a human body. It was said that if the user did not kill one man a day, the sword would drive its user insane and kill them. As it had its own mind, it managed to change his name into "Kien". Splash and Skins Glop48-Bishamon Splash.jpg|Original Splash Glop48-Darkstalkers Bishamon Oboro.png|Human Bishamon Pretty simple, normal Bishamon and his human skin (which could have some new ability effects) Category:Custom champions